Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20191221220619
Shadow's Hand (Who's the Boss 2-5 / https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/67906140/) vs https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Archnemon#Dokugumon (excluded project 6 b/c it likely would've decreased the power of shadow's hand, and this is shadow's hand at max power) re:shadow's hand's profile (profile 2) tier: at least 3c / at least galaxy level name: shadow's hand and shadow's hand clone gender: male age: unknown classification: shadow being, cosmic being powers and abilities: all original powers nuclear resistance (without a nuclear blast without taking any damage or getting affected by radiation) shadow face (turns a face into a swirl and launches a powerfu; shadow that negates durability at opponent) shine bean (fire a beam of light, weaker attack, but lowers the attack of the opponent by 1 tier) small roar - indimidates any opponent even if they are 100%+ brave and causes them to lose their guard near immediatley shield blast - blocks any shield-based or force field-based or telelpathic attack super nuke - a bomb capable of destroying a planet regardless of the terrain's material, works on opponents to if they are planet level- green form - transformation / second form, absorbs the energy of his opponent that stat amplifies himself to 1 tier higher, increasing the power of all his abilities and stats shadow resistance - immune to shadow attacks shadow absorption - can absorb any being made of darkness space puppet creation - creates a clone of himself that is smaller, but just as powerful and smart, however it's personality is good instead of evil teleporation - can teleport erasure gun - can telepathically de-materialize opponents if his shadow gun is at full power shadow erasure - grows large into a shadow knight and erases the existence of his opponent. Does not work on characters with higher stats than his original stats. heat immunity - immune to heat (as shown when he teleported to over an extremely hot planet and the heat didn't affect him at all) star manipulation - can manipulate and move stars, and his own speed opponent absorption - can absorp his opponent if their stats are weaker than his current stats empathetic manipulation (hatred inducement) arrow destruction v2 (same as arrow destruction) speed negation (can negate the opponent's speed) minor clone creation (same space puppet creation but it is implied he can make more than 1 of these through this version of that ability) gray shield - blocks all physical attacks for 1 second evil inducement instant transmission (not teleporation) (shown moving faster than teleporation) persuasion - his clone, basically himself, persuaded the earth spirit to fight against the evil version of himself (his main self), telepathy attack potency: large galaxy level speed: Irrelevant (Characters beyond, and qualitatively superior to, the concepts of dimensions of time and space themselves. Meaning: Tier 1-A and above.) lifting strength: infinite (with telepathy) striking strength: large planet level (not shown to defeat any characters solar system level+ without absorbing them, though he still did defeat them, this is not included in striking strength), possibly higher with abilities durability: large solar system level with abilities, infinite with opponent absorption (if it works) stamina: near infinite, infinite with abilities standard equipment: shadow helment, shadow armor (same as original equipment with their same effects) intelligence: same as original profile weaknesses: some abilities do not work on stronger opponents, though this unlikely against most characters since shadow's hand can transform and ascend himself to tier 2 which is higher than most characters, especially since even if stats are equalized, then he can ascend the equalization as well catching his opponent off guard. | his speed negation only works once per battle | technically nothing notable since those abilities' strengths outweigh their weaknesses (unless it's against an absurdly powerful character which many have been used here and elsewhere) -- stats equalized at tier 3c hax on, blitz on, bfr on, characters can leave location, location: large metal city, that city's world sun is red, starting distance: 30ft base shadow's hand, but can transform into second form human archnemon (third form) -- shadows hand wins by speed negation (*counter all archnemon abilities) + technically blitz* + combat + smarts (had to know how to pull of this combo to use it), '''shadow's hand wins 10+++/10' (obvious factor) '' shadow's hand image not drawn to scale, but 100% represented correctly. (though not that character ''and intelligence is also different than that character) ''